Gasket materials capable of withstanding extreme temperatures (e.g., above 850° F.) are necessary in numerous applications, such as titanium dioxide manufacturing, fertilizer and ammonia manufacturing, incineration and co-generation, solid oxide fuel cells, and concentrated solar power apparatus. However, many previously known gasket materials are not capable of suitably performing at such high temperatures. For example, when gasket materials include relatively high amounts of organic material, the organic material burns off at high temperatures and creates leak paths that undermine the sealing properties of the gasket. Additionally, many manufacturers of traditional high temperature gasket materials sacrifice filler quantity in favor of higher quantities of fiber in order to provide added structural stability to the gasket material. However, the fiber is not as good of a sealant as the filler material, and so again the sealing properties of the gasket material suffer.